Various carrying devices are known for carrying bicycles and other loads in a secure manner on automobiles, trucks and trailers. Examples are found in Sapp, U.S. Pat. No. 611,709, San Juan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,055, Patrick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,237, Stephens, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,897, Phipps, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,619, Noel, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,947, Sayegh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,069, Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,735, Keung, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,501, Dean, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,351, and Kolda, U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,380, Dean, U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,590, Dean, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,782, Foley, et. al., U.S. Design Pat. No. D561,680, Foley, et. al., U.S. Design Pat. No. D562,218 S, Chisholm, U.S. Design Pat. No. D653,193 S and Busset FR Pat. No. 2,332,155. The present invention provides a novel and improved rack system for pick-up trucks and trailers having a rear tailgate.